


Tied, Bound, and Captivated by You

by 13943



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Attempt at Humor, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13943/pseuds/13943
Summary: kakashi spends most of his life running away, what will happen now when 'someone' decides to buy him?





	1. prologue

**Author's Note:**

> so as promised here's the mob/yakuza obkk au, hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (this is just a prologue, the real story might be posted around march^^)

Kakashi spend most of his life running away. Ever since his father had commit suicide, leaving him with nothing but a huge debt to pay, Kakashi had been escaping loan sharks, debt collectors and the yakuza almost every day. It’s become natural now how his life have become a game of hide-and-seek.

Though, he couldn’t say the same for now. Beaten and bruised, Kakashi is cornered in an abandoned alley, all alone, surrounded by a gang, who he doesn’t know whose group they belong to (there were so many people after his head that he lost count how many groups are chasing him).

Refusing to give up, he plans on escaping but sees the gang completely blocking all the exits. They surround him in a circular formation, leaving him completely trapped. Kakashi could feel the smugness of the group as if they’ve already won. It makes Kakashi boil in anger how he felt useless. His own feeling of self-loathing and hatred have been interrupted when he sees one man takes a step closer towards him, Kakashi assumes he’s the leader basing from his appearance, well dressed and groomed unlike the rest of his lackey and the way he carries himself demands respect, “Kakashi Hatake, you—ACHK!“ pauses midway as his speech is turn into a loud groan.

Kakashi gasps as another man appears, he can’t put his finger on it but he knows he’s different from them. There’s just something about him that screams danger. The newly arrived man beats the group effortlessly within minutes. If it wasn’t for his concussion, Kakashi could have use the opportunity to escape.

“You shouldn’t lose consciousness.” the man says, Kakashi didn’t realize when he approached him, did he passed out?

“Yeah, cuz you don’t want me to miss all the beating, huh?’ he snidely remarks his eyes glaring at him. Challenging the man to kill him right here.

“You should learn your place or else…”the intensity of the man’s crimson eyes brings shudder into the very soul of Kakashi.

“Or else what? You’re just going to kill me.” Kakashi weakly taunts. The man walks closer to him, his gloved hands have reach their way around Kakashi’s chin, holding onto it tightly.

“Not yet. You still need to pay your debt.”

“How? By working for you? No thanks, I prefer to die than to become someone like you” there are no words how much Kakashi despise people like this man. All they do is trick and extort people out of their money, not caring about others.

The man merely lets out a low laugh and it annoyed Kakashi, “You sound like as if you have a choice here. But let me make this clear.” He then crouch down just so he could see Kakashi eye to eye, his hand still gripping on Kakashi’s chin. “You have a debt that’s has more zeroes you can even count with your hands, just imagine if I wasn’t the one who saved you. What would happened huh? Do you think the ROOT yakuza will be easy on you? The ANBU? No, they’ll make sure you’ll pay every last coin you owe and I don’t think they won’t even hesitate selling your organs or _body_ just to do so.”

The color on Kakashi’s face immediately drain. The thought of him having to sell himself to those people… no… can’t even fanthom the horror. What’s even worse, the man in front of him is smiling smugly at his reaction. It makes him hate him even more.

“I’m making a generous offer here _Kakashi_. I can pay all the debt you owe in return, I want you to pretend to be my lover.”

At that moment, Kakashi swears his mind have shut off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please tell me what you guys think about this chapter :)

“What the hell are you talking about?!”

Obito lets out a deep sigh, he just saved Kakashi from a group who’s connected to ROOT and this is the thanks he gets?

So ungrateful.

With one last look at his new _lover,_ god he can’t believe he’s going to even call him that, Obito says, “I can give you the full details of my terms but not today, you’re in no condition to be talked to right now.”

Kakashi glares at him with much hate, well Obito can’t blame him but still… he needs to knock some sense into this guy or perhaps it’s just his concussion speaking, either way, Obito has no plan in keeping someone as unhinged as Kakashi is currently.

“Sasori, Deidara.” Snapping his fingers, the two immediately comes to his aid.

“Yes boss?”

“I want you to get this guy treated and make sure he won’t escape. I’m pretty sure we all heard the rumors on how slippery this guy is.” he orders and carries Kakashi, who just passed out from his injuries, as if he weighs nothing and hands him over the two.

“As you wish boss.” They both reply at the same time and bow down before taking Kakashi into a separate car.

Obito smiles, now that step one is over. He can relax a bit, it’ll be a while for Kakashi to recover but he needs to make sure the idiot won’t try to run and hide. Obito’s confident that Sasori and Deidara would be able to handle Kakashi while he still need to fix some minor matters with his family.

Ugh, even by just thinking about it makes Obito’s head ache. Of all the things he needs to deal with why does his family want to meddle in his affairs? Trying to ignore the uneasiness, Obito leaves and anticipates the next meeting he’ll have with Kakashi.

* * *

 

Kakashi wakes up, his eyes have immediately gone to inspect where he is. His head throbs from the sudden action of him getting up all too quickly. He looks around the area, it’s not the worst place he’s been at but not the best either. The room is small and modest, it has three rows of twin side beds divided with curtains, the walls and ceilings have neutral color in them, it’s pretty obvious that the building is old considering how the walls have cracks on them and the paint on the sides are fading.

He’s pretty sure this place is some sort of a cheap clinic but wonders why there’s no other patients than him. Did the yakuza reserved the entire place? Or there’s just no other patients yet?

Anyway, whoever treated him done a magnificent job in doing so. Most of his body is either covered in bandages or in some sort of medicine and his injuries is not as horrible as he imagine it would be.

Upon checking further, Kakashi notices that everything is sealed tight. Even the window has riles on them and the door is made out of steel; heck, the door knob has been recently changed from the looks of it, to those types that can only be locked at the other side.

Maybe this is a clinic for the yakuza, which would explain why no one else is here.

…

..

.

No one had really talked to him or even visited him. It’s surprising actually. From experience, there would always be someone to interrogate him the moment he wakes up but this time, he didn’t meet anyone, not even from the yakuza who ‘brought’ him. Argh, he can’t fully remember what happened but he won’t give up a fight, there’s no way he would allow himself to be bought, even if it means his debt has been paid.

Kakashi’s thoughts are interrupted when the same teenager, who keeps on checking up on his condition, enters the room.

He doesn’t even know what the kid’s name is, other than reapplying his medicine and rebandaging his injuries, the teenager doesn’t say anything and just leave when the job is done. All Kakashi knows is that the kid has grey, darker than his, hair, dark eyes and huge round glasses. He had tried to engage conversation with him before but gave up half way through when it was pretty obvious, the kid has no intention in talking to him.

Kakashi doesn’t even have an idea on how long he’s been staying on this place. There’s no clock nor calendar in the room and the window is rendered useless since the scenery outside is just the wall of the building next to it. Even his time of meals were given in a weird intervals. It makes Kakashi antsy. Being cooped up in a room for too long had him thinking of running away.

…

..

.

He never thought he’ll be able to put his plan on action until he hears people talking near the door. He plans to eavesdrop to their conversation only to be taken back by the sudden opening of the door.

There are three people who entered the room. Two of them are male, one red head and one blond while the other one is a woman with short purple hair. All of them are wearing black suits with red tie, perhaps a uniform of their group? Kakashi hasn’t encountered people who wore matching clothes like them before, and they all almost look like around his age—more or less.

The woman approaches him. She has a light make up on her face and a piercing at the bottom of her lip, who would have taught a pretty lady like her would be part of the yakuza? Kakashi gulps, there’s just something in her aura that’s menacing and the more he looks at her, the more terrifying she gets. “So this is the guy the boss took?” she asks and continues to inspect him from top to bottom with an unimpressed look. The way she looks at him makes Kakashi feel self-conscious.

“Yeah, the boss wants to meet him later but I don’t think it’ll be a great idea to just leave him as he his.” The red head replies.

“That’s right. We brought you here since you’re the one who seem to know what boss’ taste is.” the blond adds on.

The woman lets out a hum like she’s done inspecting him and shifts her gaze to the other two. “I suppose you’re right. The last time you tried to impress the boss with your style, he almost burned all of your artworks in the studio.”

Just as the blond is about to retort, the woman passes by him and calls out, “Orochimaru! Is this guy ready to be released?”

Then the two follow suit, leaving him all alone in the room again, the sound of the door locking follows soon. Kakashi quickly shuffles on the ground and dashes to the door, leaning his head against it, he focuses all of his attention to listen at what they’re talking outside;

“I can’t answer your question Ms. Konan.” Kakashi hears an older man’s voice, clearly not from the other three and he highly doubts, it’s the voice of the teenager. Perhaps, they’re talking to the owner of this place? Who knows? Kakashi just continues on listening to their conversation. “Kabuto, my apprentice, has been the one who’s taking care of him and it would be better if you’ll talk to the young lad about the patient’s condition.”

“Well?” he hears the woman’s voice asking, judging from their conversation, Kabuto is the name of the teenager.

“Umm… so far, his condition has gotten better, there are no complications and his concussion-- “there’s a sound of paper rustling, no doubt his medical record being skimmed at, before Kabuto is interrupted by the woman, “If he can walk without tripping, then it’s good enough for me. Sasori, take Kakashi Hatake to the car. Deidara, pay them the amount they deserve”

Then he hears footsteps coming back his way, Kakashi goes returns to the bed, pretending he didn’t hear their conversation.

“You heard everything right? Let’s go.” The red head, Sasori, says nonchalantly and opens the door. As soon as Kakashi takes his first step outside the door, he could feel strong hands gripping his forearm, “Don’t even try to escape.” He threats and grips Kakashi’s forearm far too tightly.

Kakashi winces in pain but ignores it. He wouldn’t be bothered but such trivial matter, now that he’s out of that stupid room, Kakashi will have a chance in getting away.

“Thank you for your patronage.” He hears both Orochimaru and Kabuto say while bowing down as they received a two heavily contained envelopes, no doubt money, from the blond guy.

As they walk out the clinic, Kakashi immediately realized where the place is. He feels stupid for not recognizing it. He’s been hiding in this place from time to time. He can’t believe he has been confined in one of the places he considered his safe spot. The downtown district of Konoha, it’s one of the most populated area of the city and because of the busy streets and crowded places, Kakashi could easily slip away and lose track of people who are chasing him. He often go to this place just so he will lose the people trying to catch him and to think the clinic is located on this place. It just goes to show how much of the place he hasn’t discovered despite of him confiding in here for years.

“Didn’t I warned you not to escape?” Sasori exasperates and his grip on Kakashi’s forearm tightens. Kakashi’s too engulf to even remember the other guy is holding on to him.

“I—“ Kakashi opens his mouth and closes it again. It’ll do him no good if he’ll piss them off right now. He just needs the perfect timing before he can—

Strangely for a place that’s crowded with people, it’s awfully quiet.

“You’ve noticed it didn’t you? Why a bustling place like this has gone quiet, hn?” the blond, Deidara, points out. Kakashi looks all over the place, true there are people everywhere but it looks like they’re afraid of something. “That’s right, we have our men scatter all around the area just to make sure you won’t get away. The boss has been very specific about it.”

They stop walking at a limo stationed a few meters away from the clinic. As the car door is open, Konan enters and gives Kakashi a look with an unspoken, ‘well? what are you waiting for?’ Kakashi clicks his tongue, whoever their boss is, he seems to be so full of himself. Does he really think he can push Kakashi around just because of what he told him back then?

“ _I can pay all the debt you owe in return, I want you to pretend to be my lover.”_

Just remembering that brings shivers down to his spine. He may not be able to run away now but soon… these people will get their guard down and when it happens, that’s when he’ll strike. With one final push from Sasori, he’s takes the hint and enters the limo.

…

..

.

It’s an awkward affair the entire ride, Kakashi didn’t even bother talking to the Konan, who was sitting at the opposite side of him, her stoic eyes is directing staring at him as if she’s challenging him to initiate contact first.

So instead, he just looks at the black window. Which is ridiculous considering how tinted windows usually work one-way, people at the outside won’t see the inside but this, he can’t even see where they were going, like they’ve blackened the window just so he won’t see where they’ll take him.

“You know, it would have been better if you knocked me out instead of going this far.” he remarks.

“True, but it’ll be a hassle to carry and wake you up when we arrive at our destination. Our boss has specifically told us not to touch you more than necessary.”

Kakashi lets out a sigh. It appears whoever this guy is quite possessive and probably childish. Not to touch him more than necessary? What is Kakashi to him anyway? Some kind of toy? Next time if they meet again, he’ll make sure to punch some sense to him and make it clear that Kakashi Hatake belongs to no one.

He’s so deep in thought that he didn’t even realize he’s in deep thought until the car stops.

“We’re here.” Konan announces.

“To your boss’ house?”

“No, you’re in no attire to be presented to our boss.” She retorts.

“Wait, why are we going in this place? Can we just go into another tailor I don’t want—“ he hears Sasori complaining in front before Deidara shoves a finger to his lips. “Konan told me to drive at this address, so why don’t you man up and talk to us through some sweet deal from your grandma.” Deidara responds.

“Ugh. Fine.” Sasori rolls his eyes and goes out in the car, not before closing the door too strongly.

A few seconds later, the car door is opened for both Kakashi and Konan.

It’s a small modest shop, located at a densely populated area of Konoha. Outside the shop, there’s an elderly woman standing with a smile plastered on her face “Good Morning, welcome to—oh my, is that Sasori? I haven’t seen you for quite some time now my grandson.” The elderly lady chuckles.

“Sorry for intruding unannounced grandmother but we need a suit for this guy.” He then pushes Kakashi towards his grandmother. The old lady looks at him from head to toe and then sweetly smiles at him before dragging him inside.

…

..

.

After a series of mix and match of showcase of clothing, Konan lets out a satisfied smile after the 11th try. Kakashi already felt tired from the constant changing of clothing and begins to question the essence of dressing nicely.

“It’s perfect.” She says with an obvious joy in her voice.

Kakashi is currently wearing a semi-fitting white colored shirt matched with a dark colored tie, leathered belt, black vest and a coat matching the color of his tie. It’s a bit stuffy, wearing this much layer of clothing and the tie feels suffocating around Kakashi’s neck. He doesn’t say anything as old lady Chiyo continues on tweaking some parts of his clothes.

“I’m glad you like it dear, I’ll be making some adjustments to it while I’m doing that, why don’t you take Kakashi to the next room for a bath? If he’s going to meet him, it’ll be best if he’s fresh and clean, I even saved the soap and oil your boss loved so much.”

“That would be a great idea Chiyo-obasama.” She agrees and drags Kakashi to the next room.

…

..

.

Taking a bath is supposed to be an enjoyable and intimate experience, but for Kakashi, it’s not. Not only are there two adult men waiting and guarding at the front door of the bathroom but Konan is taking it to a whole new level where she stays inside the bathroom with him, the only thing that keeps the two apart is a shower curtain, which Kakashi guess is better than nothing. But still… it’s very awkward.

“Are you done yet?” she asks, not even masking her annoyance. “If you’re having trouble in cleaning yourself, I can help you.”

“A-ah, I’m almost done!” he replies. Sure, there’s still some pain from his injuries but there’s no way he’ll allow anyone touch him, heck even see him naked. And to think a woman would offer him such thing… it makes Kakashi uncomfortable in so many levels.

As soon as he steps out of the shower, he’s drag back to old lady Chiyo. They didn’t even waste a time to get him dressed. It amazed Kakashi how a few seconds ago, he’s dressed in some old plain clothes and now he’s wearing something that’s probably expensive enough to stop debt collectors from chasing for a few weeks along with leather shoes and cufflinks that look more like expensive jewelry. At least with how lengthy the suit is, his injuries are no longer seen. Even on his face, it amazes him how make-up could cover it all up.

“What do you think?” Konan asks after putting on the finishing touches on Kakashi’s hair and shows it to the rest of the group.

Kakashi feels silent as he stares at himself at the full body mirror.

“You’ve outdone yourself Konan! I’m pretty sure the boss will give you a raise at a job well done.” Deidara compliments.

“Indeed.” Chiyo nods and proceeds into dragging Sasori at the back of the shop, probably going to scold him for not visiting more often.

“Should we leave him?” Kakashi asks and gives himself a one last look at the mirror. As much as he hates to admit it, yes, Konan did do a great job at making him look presentable.

“Yeah, he’ll be fine.” Deidara replies with a laugh. “It’s not like Chiyo-obasan will tear him a new one.”

…

..

.

Kakashi feels nervous, his hands have been clenching for so long that his knuckles have gone white.

“Will you stop that? You’ll wrinkle the suit.” Konan scolds.

In return, he just taps his feet uncontrollably. Now it’s the time he dreaded the most. Judging from what they did the entire morning, he’s now about to meet their boss. Kakashi doesn’t even know what to expect. What will happened to him after this? Will they lock him in some room again or will be something much _worse_?

The car abruptly halts.

“What’s wrong? Are we being ambushed?” Konan shifts her gaze at the windshield.

“No, I just didn’t expect the boss to wait us in the front door.” Deidara comments.

“Of course he should be, what kind of a lover he would be if he won’t welcome Kakahsi-san into his home?” Sasori retorts, while continue on rubbing his cheek, Chiyo must have pinched him the entire time she scolded him. The mental image of an adult man being pinched by their grandparent is funny enough to make Kakashi laugh and ease his uneasiness.

When the car door suddenly opens, Kakashi is surprise to see their boss.

In broad day light and no longer injured, Kakashi now fully sees what their boss looks like. He looks just like he remembered him, short spiky dark hair, crimson-colored eyes and tanned skin. Though, he didn’t expect him to be this _rugged,_ wait, did Kakashi just think he’s hot? No! He’s the enemy! He needs to focus on the negative rather than the positive one. Even the way those eyes shine with mirth and those lips pursing playfully. He hasn’t changed at all—

“Welcome, my name is Uchiha Obito. The leader of the Akatsuki group.” The man then proceeds on taking Kakashi’s hand, guiding him outside the car.

Reluctantly, Kakashi allows him to do so and goes out of the car. He expects Obito to let go of him once he’s out but instead, the jerk decides to kiss the back of his hand. This is a test, Kakashi knows it. The way the jerk has an erasable smirk on his face and the way his lackeys are staring intently at him, they’re all waiting to see what Kakashi’s reaction would be. If he removes his hand, it would mean he disrespected their leader and it would be subjected to god knows what but if he doesn’t do anything, then it’s his pride who lost.

Biting down his bottom lip, Kakashi remains unresponsive and he swear, he hears Obito chuckling. It makes him want to punch him so badly instead, he just diverts his attention on how many people there are, aside from the other three, Obito has four more people beside him. His attention have been brought back when Obito places one last kiss on his hand, Obito lets go of him hand and looks at him from head to toe. “You’ve outdone yourself Konan.”

“Thank you for your compliment boss.”

“Come now, there are other people who’d like to meet you.” Obito says and leads Kakashi inside his home.

Kakashi feels trapped. The moment they enter the house, he feels like this is the end for him. It’s suffocating. Each step he takes feels heavier and walking down the hallway has never been nerve wrecking as this. He’s too engulf in the situation to even listen to their small talk nor appreciate how grand and luxurious the place is.

His mind is so busy that he didn’t realize someone touching the small of his back, “Just don’t say anything and follow my lead.” Obito whispers and they stop by at a closed room.

Taking a deep breath, Kakashi closes his eyes and prepares himself on what will happened next.

* * *

As soon as the door opens, Obito could already tell his family is going to disapprove of Kakashi. He ignores the killing glare of his uncle and walks towards them, in which they are seated at the middle of the room. His uncle, aunt and cousin have taken the couch on the left while he and Kakashi takes the one on the right.

“Family, I would like to introduce to you Kakashi Hatake, my lover.” He introduces, and in an instant his uncle’s scowl have gotten deeper. Obito takes a deep breath and ignores him. “Kakashi, this is my family, my uncle, Fugaku, my aunt, Mikoto, and my cousin, Itachi.”

He’s pleased to see Kakashi not retaliating and just bows his head after the exchange of pleasantries.  

Obito might have thought this meeting wouldn’t go the way they normally do until his uncle decides to be the usual asshole he is and complains, “So this is the one? Were you even thinking when you decided to court this man? You chose a person with no pedigree over someone with one? Are you not done fooling around?”

Obito silently grit his teeth as he allowed his uncle say those words to Kakashi. Seriously, why does he even need to prove he’s not interested in an arrange marriage to his family? He’s been emancipated ever since his great-grandfather died and left everything he had to him when he’s fourteen. Or did they forget he’s already in his 20s and is literally a grown ass man that can make his decisions for himself.  Screw tradition or whatever those crazy laws their family is trying to impose on him.

Without any more reservations, Obito’s hold on Kakashi tightens and says, “Uncle, you merely requested to see my lover, I didn’t allow you to spat insult on him or myself. You should even consider yourself lucky to be allowed to visit me without any consequences. If insulting Kakashi is all you have to say, then we’ll be taking our leave.”

He then pulls Kakashi and starts walking away. Before exiting the room, he notices Itachi giving him and Kakashi a weird look. Ugh, he has no time for his cousin’s guilt trip. Instead, Obito just fastens his walk until they’ve reached the hallway.

“Where are you taking me?” Kakashi asks, there’s a hint of uneasiness in them.

“We’re going to our room. I can’t allow you to have full reign yet, you’re still a flight risk.” He answers and continues to march towards his room. Hopefully being in the bedroom with Kakashi will help him ease some of this unwanted tension on his body.

It’s fairly obvious that Kakashi doesn’t like what he just heard but Obito is not in the mood to sooth whatever issue the other guy has. He’s still pretty pissed at his uncle and when he felt the hand under him move slightly, “Don’t.” it’s all he has to say and a tight grip on his wrist.

It appears Kakashi understands the threat in his action and stops resisting.

“Boss.”  Itachi calls out. Did he follow them here? If so, why did he even bother bringing Kisame along with him? It’s not like he’s going to lash his anger at Itachi.

“Make it quick, I’m kinda busy here.”

“I apologize how my dad act earlier, he has no right to insult you that way but… there’s still some other matters to discuss. My dad wants me back to their group.”

 _Oh great, this again._ With a sigh, Obito lets go of Kakashi and passes him to Kisame. “Bring him to my room and tell Zetsu to guard the place.”

“Yes boss.” With a nod, Kisame left.

“Alright, hopefully I can be able to sit down with uncle without walking out too quickly.”

“Your longest record was 5 minutes and 10 seconds. Do you think you can beat that?”

“I dunno. Earlier I pretty much left as soon as I entered.”

“Speaking of earlier, I need to voice out my concern about Ka—“

“Don’t. I don’t need you to guilt trip me now of all times.”

* * *

When he’s forced to enter the room. Kakashi lets out a huge sigh relieve, at least Obito won’t be here for a while and the dreaded time he feared will be postponed.

“Make yourself comfortable until Master Obito will be back.” Zetsu says.

Kakashi ignores him and the sound of door locking. He already knows escaping by the door is a stupid decision. So instead he immerses himself with the room, he hasn’t seen anything like this _before._ The room all in all is huge, the canopy bed is big enough for four people, there’s a walk in closet, bookshelves, antique furnitures and even a couch.

The first thing Kakashi did is to get rid of the uncomfortable clothing. Who would have thought wearing a suit is suffocating? It amazes him how those people manage to wear it all the time. Going through the clothes in the closet, he takes out a plain shirt and jeans and wears them them immediately. He’s not even sure how Obito manages to get his size right—which is creepy—or they both have a similar body size since the clothes he took are almost fitting to him except for the shoes.

He guesses he’ll just go barefoot then. Walking towards the window, the carpet feels nice under his feet, he unlocks the window and sees where the room is located. Obito surely picked the room that is at the topmost part of his house, it’ll be difficult to climb it down without any help.

Going back to the closet, he searches for as many sheets and blankets as he can to use as a rope.

* * *

Obito is already at the stage of maladaptive daydreaming at this point. He’s not interested in any offer his uncle makes or how much he wants Obito’s group—the Akatsuki to be assimilated with the Uchiha. He’s gone this far on his own and he doesn’t give a damn what his uncle is offering. Why are they going so far to interfere with his life now? Where were they when his parents died? When his grandmother died? Or even the death of his great-grandfather?

The first time they tried to approach him was when Itachi voluntarily wanted to join Akatsuki just to escape the suffocating environment of their family and being the great cousin that he is, Obito welcomed Itachi with open arms and even allowed his other cousin Shisui to join as well, though the latter had been busy with other projects outside Konoha. Itachi had been loyal since then and tried his best to ignore the pleas of his parents to go back.

How many times had this happened before?

Obito doesn’t remember.

Did his Aunt and Uncle seriously think he’ll change his mind?  Haven’t they learn anything from their previous encounters? And to think they even call him the hard headed one.

“Master Obito!” Zetsu suddenly barges in. Obito mentally thanked him for the interruption. “It’s Kakashi, he’s…”

* * *

Kakashi had managed to escape the room before Zetsu barges in and sees what he had done. Luckily by then, he had already reached the ground. So he started to run as fast as he could, he’s pretty sure Zetsu had already called Obito about his action.

Argh, why is this place is so huge? He’s been running for ten minutes now and he hasn’t seen any exits at this point. There’s no way he’s going to be caught again.

“You idiot!” he’s surprise by the sudden appearance of Obito in front of him. It shouldn’t be a surprise, Obito knows this place like the back of his hand, so of course he should also know all the shortcuts of this place.

There’s a hint of anger beneath those red eyes and Kakashi manages to stop running before colliding with him. He flinches when Obito grabs into his wrist, thinking he’ll be punished for his escape attempt. Out of instinct Kakashi instantly slaps his grip way. Expecting Obito to get angry at him but instead, he just held his hand again, this time there’s no force nor pain in them. In fact, it almost feels like he’s trying to comfort him.

The two stands still.

Their eyes staring directly at each other as if time have slowed itself for them.

Even the way Obito looks at him, his eyes have gone softer, gentler, he’s no longer anger and it makes Kakashi wary. It’s frightening to know how someone could easily change his emotion in a blink of an eye because after a few seconds, Obito reverts back into being angry. His hold on him tightens and drags him back to the mansion, practically marching.

…

..

.

Obito immediately throws him on the bed as if he weighs nothing, pinning both of his arms in one hand, he uses his other to grab Kakashi’s chin, forcing him to stare at him directly eye to eye.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” he growls the grip on his wrists tightens.

“I’d rather die than to be used by you. I don’t know what has gotten in that head of yours to think that you can own me but you’re delusional!” he spats and fights his way out of Obito’s grip, but to no avail.

“Didn’t I told you before? You have no choice in this, I already paid your debt, therefore you owe me much or probably even more” Kakashi could feel Obito’s warm breathe around his neck, he closes his eyes and moves his head away knowing he’s trapped.

Kakashi’s breathe hitches when he feels his legs is being open by Obito. “I—I don’t—!” his protesting words are immediately cut off by the feel of Obito’s lips grazing his neck. He hates how his body is heating up.

“I don’t care what you say. You’re mine now and it’ll be easier for the two of us if you’ll behave or else—“ his hands are no longer pinned down, but he could feel a strong pressure around his neck. He coughs and tries to pry off those strong hands away. “I can break and hurt you. No one would bat an eye. So do me a favor and be the ideal lover for me would you?”

“Like hell I will!” he spats and the grip on his neck tightens.

“Do you really think you have a choice here?”

“Obi-to, you’re…”

His vision is starting to blacken, his chest is heaving and before he knows it—

He gasps for air, his body sitting up as his left hand tries to calm the rapid beating of his chest. By the time he manages to get his bearings together, Obito is already gone in the room. He doesn’t remember when he left, did he pass out? Probably. Who knows?

Kakashi lies back in the bed again. Remembering what happened a few moments ago makes his face flush. He can’t believe how he easily allowed Obito to manhandle him like that. What was he even thinking?

Running his fingers around his neck, he goes to the bathroom mirror to see if there’s a mark left around his neck. He lets out a sigh of relief to see there’s none upon inspection.

Washing his face thoroughly. Kakashi looks back in the mirror again, _I haven’t changed much since I was a teenager and yet…_ recalling how Obito treated him like they were strangers hurts. _Why doesn’t he remember me?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some parts have a none linear pov, hopefully it still makes sense^^;;

He can’t believe he screwed up.

Of all the things he did, hurting Kakashi is the last thing Obito wanted to do.

He should have controlled his emotions better. It’s just… seeing Kakashi running away made him see red. He can’t fully comprehend why he was angry, all he knows is he just wanted to protect Kakashi.

Isn’t that the reason why he paid his debt? Just so he can be safe. Be protected. Yet he has hurt him. He can’t allow what happened earlier to happen again.

Oh god, how can he even face him after this?

* * *

“Kakashi-san.” A voice he’s not familiar with calls to him.

Kakashi turns his head around to see who it is. He doesn’t seem to know who this guy is though as he recalls, he’s one of the people he met earlier, Obito’s cousin, Itachi, if his memory serves him right. Getting up from bed, Kakashi looks at him from head to toe, mentally preparing himself for what will happen next. Did Obito brought him here for his punishment or is this something entirely different?

Ever since his escape attempt a few hours ago, Kakashi had been reluctant in trying to run away again. The sudden action of Obito made him wary. He didn’t know what had happened to him to snap so easily. The Obito he knew was cheery and kind. Sure, he remembers Obito to be overemotional but he could never hurt anyone, not even a fly. Obito back then can’t even throw a proper punch.

What happened to him to cause such change? The way those strong hands held on to him tightly, constricting his throat, his eyes devoid of emotion, how his face was close to his, his lips brushing against his—

“Kakashi-san, are you alright? You looked flushed.” Obito’s relative points out. Huh, since when did he approach him?

Shaking his head, Kakashi gets up from the bed and forces a smile on his face. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

He could see the other doubting his words though he didn’t dare to bring it up. “Before anything else, let me reintroduce myself, I’m Itachi Uchiha, bo—Obito’s cousin” Itachi then offers Kakashi his hand.

Kakashi accepts his hand and gives him a firm hand shake. “You already knew my name earlier but I’ll just say it again, I’m Kakashi Hatake. It’s a pleasure to meet you Itachi.”

“Likewise.”

 _He seems nice._ Kakashi thinks. ‘Seems’ is the proper term considering how many people who acted kind to him at first only to be betrayed by them soon after. Kakashi has already learned his lesson. There’s no one can be trusted, in order to survive, one must rely on their own. Maybe this guy is only here to guard him, to make sure he won’t do something rash again or maybe something worse.

“You don’t have to be cautious about me Kakashi-san. I came here in my own accord.” Itachi confesses his eyes looking at him all sincerely, Kakashi almost could think he’s telling the truth.

“How do I know you are not lying?”

“I can’t present you with any, but trust my word as a man of the Akatsuki group. We never lie to each other.”

Kakashi hums. If Itachi is going this far to make himself look trustworthy, then Kakashi guesses it’s alright to entertain him for a while. He just needs to try to know what this guy wants from him and then, he’ll finally decided whether or not to trust him, “So you think I’m part of your group now?”

“In formality’s sake yes but not operationally. Being Obito-san lover gives you the privilege to know what’s inside of the Akatsuki.” Itachi then, not sparing him a look, walks out towards the door. “Follow me. There’s something I want to discuss to you that cannot be divulge in this place.”

Having another chance to escape might be the worst idea popping in Kakashi’s head right now. This could be a ploy to see if he’s learned his lesson from the previous attempt. “How about Obi—“

“Boss is out at work right now” Itachi pauses and gives him then a mischievous smile. “And besides what he won’t know won’t kill him right? Now let’s go before Zetsu-san sees us.”

With that in mind, Kakashi follows Itachi out of the room. He may still feel some uncertainty towards Itachi though he’s starting to like him.

* * *

Hidan, Kakuzu and Kisame are considered to be the most brutal fighters in the group. They’re the ones who beats people around to prove the prowess of Akatsuki, yet no matter how feared and famed they are, those people who spread about their fighting prowess have no idea just how much more frightening and strong their boss really is.

Currently, just standing in the corner. The trio just stands there with their eyes glued in the scene as their boss beat a decently amount of gangsters, probably around 50 or so, trying to claim one of the lands owned by the Akatsuki as theirs single handedly and with his bare hands.

“Are we just really going to stand here?” Hidan complains, he has been looking forward for a good ass whooping for some time now.

“Have you seen how glowing the boss is with anger? If we try to interfere now, we’ll probably get beaten along.” Kakuzu retorts, he understands just how frustrating it is to just watch and not join in the fun but he’d rather stay on his spot than to be caught in one of their boss’ temper tantrums.

“Ri-right. Now that you think about it, boss looks like he’s trying to blow out some steam.” Hidan now doesn’t feel that much bad for missing the brawl.

“I almost feel sorry for those poor bastards.” Kisame comments.

“It’s better them than us.” Kakuzu adds.

“True.” The other two nod in agreement.

* * *

Obito’s mind have been shaky since then. He has beginning to doubt himself on whether or not it was a great idea to let Kakashi stay in his home. Beating a lowly group actually help clearing his mind a bit and he even feels calmer after.

Exhaling, he slouches his body against the leathered cushion of the car seat.

“Are you alright boss?” he hears Kisame asking behind the partition.

“Yeah. Just drive me back home and contact Kakuzu and Hidan to be back at the compound once they’re done with the ‘cleanup’.”

“Got it.”

He notices just how much blood has splattered all over his body. Obito’s really off his game isn’t he? Normally beating low lives would have been faster and less bloody than this.  _Dammit Kakashi,_ he curses beneath his lips. Things won’t really be better for the two of them if they won’t talk now won’t it?

Closing his eyes, Obito formulates a plan on what will happened next, he needs to make things clear the air between them. He needs to tell Kakashi that he doesn’t need to exactly repay the debt Obito paid. He just needs to talk to Kakashi, to let him know he’s free and explain why he had to use him as his lover in order to avoid marrying some stranger.

Obito didn’t even realize how deep he is in thought until he looks through the window and notices they’re already back at the compound. Walking out from the car, he’s suddenly met with a frantically looking Itachi.

“What’s wrong?” he’s never seen Itachi this worried before. Now, he’s starting to worry as well.

“It’s Kakashi-san.”

No, did that idiot try to run away again? Gritting his teeth, Obito tries to mask his now slowly annoyed mind, “What happened to him?”

“It’s better if you see for yourself.” Itachi then grabs onto his wrist and runs.

God, did he got himself injured? Got sick? Passed out? There’s so many things popping on his head right now and when he’s dragged to his room. He sees Kakashi lying on the bed, unmoving. Obito swears his heart stopped beating for a while as dread and fear churns his stomach.

His legs begins to feel shakily as he walks towards the room, leaving Itachi behind. By the looks of it, he appears to be only sleeping but if Itachi had to drag him so urgently, then it must be an emergency. With a gulp, Obito slowly sits on the edge of the bed, trying not to make such sudden movements. He observes Kakashi. It’s been so long since he last saw his sleeping face. Aside from his healing bruises there’s nothing noteworthy.

Crouching his body a bit, Obito places his left hand on Kakashi’s shoulder and whispers, “Hey, Kakashi, are you al—“

Then the sound of metal clicking echoes his ears. Looking at where the sound came from. His eyes widen when he sees Itachi handcuffing his right hand with Kakashi’s left. What’s more infuriating is the fact that Itachi doesn’t stops and even go as far as locking the handcuff tightly and it’s not just the typical handcuff, it’s the one the Akatsuki use for their _job._

That little…

“You sly bastard! You lied!” he shouts and hears the shuffling of the sheets.

Itachi at this point has run towards the door.

“The hell are you shouting at my ears for you jerk?!” his attention is brought back to Kakashi when the other tries to smother him with a pillow, luckily the handcuff makes it difficult to do so. “What the hell is this?” Kakashi has this annoyed look plastered on his face before staring at the handcuff and then at Obito and then at Itachi.

Truth be told Obito finds his face cute most especially since there’s a hint of confusion in them. Well, he can’t blame him, being suddenly awaken by screaming and having a handcuff on can confuse most people.

“My apologizes for dragging you into this Kakashi-san but the boss has something he wants to tell you and I just want to make sure you two will talk before one of you will run off _again._ ”

His cousin isn’t even trying to hide the obvious delight on his face. Obito’s so going to kill him.

As if Itachi read his mind, he looks at the two for the last time before saying, “I’ll be going now and good luck.”

Soon after the door is shut close and locked.

 _You’ll pay for this you traitor!_ Obito growls, not even realizing his cuffed hand have moved and accidentally drags Kakashi close to his body.

The two stare at each other for a few seconds.

There’s an awkward and heavy tension between them.

All alone in a locked room. Handcuffed to each other. Curse Itachi! Why did he have to use such extreme measure? Obito was just planning to tell Kakashi anyway, there’s no point in handcuffing them together.  It’s only going to make Kakashi more uncomfortable.

“Ahh…” Obito opens his mouth hoping he can ease the deafening silence but his mind decides it’s the perfect time to take a vacation. So instead he just closes his mouth and end up awkwardly shuffling his body away from Kakashi only to be stopped by the sound of the metal rustling.

“Why don’t we just try to—what the hell is that smell?!” Kakashi’s face contorts in disgust and immediately covers his nose. “You smell horrible!”

Rude. Obito literally just came from a fight with gangsters, of course his body is filled with sweat and blood. He could have taken a bath if only that sneaky bastard, Itachi, didn’t trick him.

“Take your off your clothes, they smell.” He then sees Kakashi moving towards him, his hands have made their way around his body and starts to take unbutton Obito’s shirt.

“What the?!” He complains and stops Kakashi from touching his shirt. “I don’t see why I’m the only one have to be naked.”

Kakashi glares at him, “First of all, I didn’t came from god knows where you went and second, you’re the one who’s dirty so why the hell should I get naked as well?”

“It’s only fair if I’m going to be naked, you’re going to be naked as well.” Ignoring the sounds of the handcuff rustling, Obito grabs on to Kakashi’s wrists with his cuffed hand and uses his free hand to lift his shirt.

“Like hell you will!” Kakashi protests and stops Obito from his advances by twisting his body away from his grip and wrestles his way to straddle against Obito’s wriggling body and starts to remove his smelly clothes.

Obito doesn’t give up easily and stops Kakashi’s actions resulting the two to fight at who gets to be naked while attempting to undress each other.

* * *

 

 

Itachi didn’t expect to have his plan going that smoothly. Well, no matter how cunning his cousin is, Obito still has the tendency to be an idiot, still, Itachi can’t believe Obito fell to his trap so easily.

Looking at his watch, it’s been thirty minutes since he has locked the two in their room. Hopefully they’ve talked everything out already and the thought of them escaping have already slipped away from his thoughts. Thinking it’s the appropriate time to check up on them, Itachi closes the book he’s reading and starts to walk his way back to their room.

As he does so, his mind starts to remember his conversation with Kakashi earlier;

_“You seem to be unfazed by this whole situation.” Itachi has been observing him since they met and he’s actually impress at much Kakashi has kept his cool._

_“Not really, I mean would you believe me if I knew your boss before all of this?”_

_“Yes.” Itachi replied. “I saw you with him in one of my visits here a few years ago.” he needs to be mindful in what he say. Judging from the way Kakashi looked at him, Itachi could tell he still doubt him._

_“You saw me here? Living with Obito?” the way his tone sounded accusingly made it seem like Itachi was lying. Itachi chose to let it slide and nodded, “How could I forget? If it wasn’t for you, I don’t think boss will be the same.”_

_“Really? Because it seems like he doesn’t remember me.”_

_Itachi really wanted to slap Obito right now. Why has his cousin became so secretive? He used to be so easy to read. Like an open book. What is he planning to accomplish in pretending to not know Kakashi? Is he scheming on something?_

_He has absolutely no idea what’s running on Obito’s mind. With a sigh, “Anyway If you have any questions about Akatsuki, I can try to answer them.”_

_“Aren’t all yakuza groups the same?” Itachi could sense the resentment in his tone. “Sure, it’s pretty unconventional for a yakuza to have a base like this western style manor. Normally yakuzas have traditional looking houses.”_

_“That’s because the boss wants a different approach.” He could see Kakashi piquing an interest in what he has to say, “This is called the compound by the way. As you can see we are not the conventional yakuza, the boss doesn’t require us to have tattoos on our bodies nor cut off our finger just to show respect and loyalty but rather he gave us the chance to do whatever we want.”_

_“Free will? That’s something I haven’t experienced since I came here.”_

_“I’m sure the boss has his reason in keeping a close leash on you Kakashi-san but I’m serious. Boss never forced us to join Akatsuki. He always gives us a choice to back out. He never treated us like we’re underlings but rather as equals and that’s why we’re loyal to him.”_

_Kakashi remained silent for a little while before humming, “You seem to think so highly of your boss.”_

_“Of course I do, I owe him something that cannot be easily repaid.” It was true, there are no amounts of thank yous that could ever repay Obito for helping him escape his overbearing parents. He then notices how Kakashi have remained silent soon after. “Is there something wrong?”_

_“It’s nothing, it’s just… the way you talk about Obito, it almost sound like he has never changed but in reality, I almost couldn’t recognize who he is anymore.”_

_“Give it time Kakashi-san, I’m sure the boss will come around.” Itachi gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and smile though he could see in the way Kakashi smiled back at him that he’s also hoping for the same thing._

Itachi snaps himself back to the present and stops in front of their room. He’s hesitating whether or not he should knock, those two probably knows it’s him anyways. So not bothering to knock, he unlocks the door and, “Did you guys alre—“he pauses as soon as the door opens.

Both Obito and Kakashi stares at him awkwardly and he stares back at them with wide eyes. His body is now frozen, mortified at what he just saw.

His cousin, Obito, is on top of Kakashi, pinning him tightly on the bed with one hand , his other have almost reached down at the button of Kakashi’s jean as if he’s planning to take them off. Both of them are already shirtless and what’s worse is that Obito is entirely naked save for the boxers.

“It’s not what it looks like!” the two immediately denies—which sounds fishy itself.

It takes all of his will power to not scream at them. So instead he just, “I’ll give you guys another half hour to finish whatever you guys are doing.” He then proceeds on closing the door.

“Wait!” he hears the two shouting behind the door.

 _Holy crap!_ He shudders upon remembering what he just witnessed. The reason he locked them together is just so they will talk to each other, not to set them up. Especially since seeing his cousin shirtless, breathing heavily, pinning Kakashi on the bed and what appears to be trying to undress him will certainly haunt Itachi for a few good days.

Great, there goes his plan to sleep soundly for tonight.

* * *

After the sudden intrusion of Itachi, Obito lets go of Kakashi and stares at the door. “Umm… why don’t we stop this? I’ll take a bath now before anyone else will decide to visit us.” He could already see how Itachi would never stop talking about it tomorrow. At least it was Itachi who walked in on them instead of Shisui.

Oh boy, it would be a completely different story if Shisui’s here.

Obito stands up, the sound of the handcuff’s chain dominates the room. “I could have given you the choice to join me or not but it appears due to our circumstances… I don’t think I can.”

“Like I have a choice to begin with.” Kakashi sighs and stand up as well. “Aren’t you the head of a group? Surely you have tricks on how to escape this.” Kakashi proceeds in tugging the handcuff after inspecting it.

“Well you’re famous for slipping away and escaping, you should be the expert.” He retorts with a pout. It’s just the way Kakashi said those words remind him of the time when they bicker back then and the pout just came out as a natural response.

Kakashi pauses, his face stares blankly at him before laughing.

“What’s so funny?” he asks with an annoyed grunt though he’s secretly happy to hear Kakashi laugh again.

“I missed this.” He confesses.

“Miss what? Getting handcuffed?” Obito asks, he knows what Kakashi means. It’s just, he wants him to forget about the past. Forget the part of his life where he was weak and pathetic, he wants to show Kakashi he isn’t the same guy anymore that he’s far better now compared to who he was back then. Even if he sees Kakashi frowning a little from the cold act. He chooses to ignore it.

“You…nevermind, let’s just go to the bathroom before I’ll change my mind.” Kakashi complies and allows Obito to lead the way.

…

..

.

There’s another silence between them during the bath. If circumstances would have allowed it, Obito would have enjoyed himself with a warm relaxing bath at the tub but because of the stupid handcuff, he’s now stuck sitting at a small stool with a towel wrapped around his waist while Kakashi bathes him.

If only that damn loofa isn’t being used. Obito would certainly enjoy the way Kakashi’s hands travel around his body. Though he does enjoy the close proximity they have with each other but doubts the feeling is mutual. There’s an obvious distaste in Kakashi’s features and as much as Obito would like to ignore it, he would very much prefer Kakashi to enjoy his company instead of forcing him.

When the sound of the pitter-patter of the shower echoes through the tiled room and Obito allows Kakashi to rinse him off. He dries himself with a towel and, “If you want, I could…”

“No thanks I’m good.” Kakashi replies. Obito doesn’t understand why he has to be bashful all of a sudden it’s not like they haven’t shared a bath together in the past. It makes him wonder what Kakashi had encountered to make him act this way.

Obito wants to delve into the matter deeper after changing into some comfy sweats, he wanted to put on a shirt but with the handcuff on, it looks like it’s impossible to wear any. He then remembers having an emergency kit hidden somewhere in the closet. He couldn’t really use any weapons to unlock the cuff despite of his room being full of it. No, the handcuff Itachi used is a specialized, its one of those things they have in the Akatsuki where it’s created to be unbreakable—well, in this case, inescapable. Obito thinks Kakashi must have known it’s impossible to escape the cuff.

Rummaging through the bottommost part of his closet, Obito smiles and sees the small box of the emergency kit, he sees he has his own set of handcuff similar to the ones they’re stuck with. The thing with their specialized weapons is that everyone is given an exact set in a form of a kit and being the boss, Obito has several extras just in case.

Sparing no time, he unlocks the cuff and they’re both free. Sharing a momentary happiness, Kakashi stares at him doubtingly and asks, “Wait, if you could have a key, then why didn’t you do it earlier?”

“Well, excuse me for not being able to think about it immediately. It’s pretty difficult to think when you have someone nagging at your side the entire time.” Obito quips while rubbing his wrist to regulate blood flow. Why did Itachi had to put it on so tightly? Speaking of Itachi, he needs to talk to his little cousin about the sudden act. Ignoring Kakashi’s witty remark, he heads out of the room but not before, “You can go back to sleep if you want or whatever. I’ll be back after a few minutes.” And locks the door.

…

..

.

“Alright spill it, why did you lock us?” he didn’t bother greeting his cousin with pleasantries.

He hears Itaching sighing in an exasperated tone, “I take it you didn’t talk?”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Obito could barely keep the growl subtle.

“Really?” Itachi stands up from his desk and stares directly at Obito. “Because when I talked to Kakashi-san earlier, he’s pretty scared on what will happen to him. You care deeply about him don’t you? Isn’t that the reason why you paid all of his debt? The reason why you stopped him when he tried to run away? You knew Hidan and Kakuzu were the ones guarding the gates and you don’t want to see Kakashi-san get hurt because let’s face it those two are ruthless when it comes to doing their job.”

Obito doesn’t respond because he knows his cousin is right and he hates it when Itachi is right.

“You need to tell him how you set everything up from the very beginning. If you want Kakashi-san to trust you then you need to tell him the truth. Confess how you paid his debt a week early prior to your reunion and how you paid those group related to ROOT to catch Kakashi-san just so you can ‘rescue’ h—“

Anger now boils down in his blood. The way Itachi say those words, it makes him sound like he’s a deranged lunatic who had an obsession over his friend. He doesn’t want to hear any more of it, “Shut it! If you don’t want me to give in to your parents’ demands. I suggest you leave my choices alone and don’t try to meddle in any of my affairs anymore. What I did and will do to Kakashi is none of your concern, he’s mine now.”

Itachi says nothing as Obito leaves. His eyes burning with rage. How could Itachi understand him anyway? He doesn’t need his approval and he would be damn if he would allow his cousin’s antic question his actions.

* * *

“Wow, so you must be boss’ lover. Kakashi, right?” Shisui brightly notes, his eyes already gleaming with much hope and anticipation while staring at every inch of Kakashi.

“Ye-yeah.” Kakashi nods with little reservation. Shisui hums. He looks like a pretty decent guy. Heck Kakashi doesn’t look as sinister as the others groups describe him to be, probably that’s the reason they have a hard time catching him—they’ve been looking for a different guy— priceless!

Shisui just came back to the compound a few minutes ago. He only went back home to report to Obito though he also has another agenda after hearing their boss’ latest conquest via Itachi. So spending no time to waste. Shisui immediately headed to the boss’ room to meet this Kakashi fellow and now here they are, getting acquainted.

“Pleasure to meet you, the name’s Shisui Uchiha, Obito’s other cousin.” He introduces himself and takes Kakashi’s hand and shakes it. “It’s probably weird that I’m the only one left who haven’t introduced himself huh?”

“Actually, aside from Itachi, you’re the only one who introduced himself.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, well aside from Zetsu, whom I knew a few years ago, the rest of the Akatsuki members are a mystery to me. Though Konan, Sasori and Deidara did became my entourage a week ago.”

“That’s not good. You’re now part of the group and I think it’s better for you to be acquainted with them.” Shisui crosses his hands while shaking his head disapprovingly and sees Itachi nodding along.

“That’ll be great. Since I’m kinda sick being trapped in this place without talking to anyone. Your boss is pretty much a stick in the mud at this point.” Kakashi agress and there’s a sound of water splashing in the background.

“I know, he’s kinda is isn’t he?” Shisui states and Itachi agrees with another nod. Soon another splash is heard.

“Hey! Do you guys really have to talk about me in here of all places?” Obito interjects.

Everyone keeps quiet for a moment and then at stares at him, as if he did something wrong. Well, they’re in the bathroom of all the places which probably make it all awkward. The room is big enough for them, actually there’s still room for more people but they get why Obito’s being touchy about. He’s in the middle of a bath, tub brimming with water and all that stuff while everyone else is just standing at the corner near the door talking. “Well I apologize boss but you’re the one who said Kakashi-san can’t be left alone without you supervising.”

“Yeah even though we can just talk in the room next to this. He strongly wanted me within arm’s reach.” Kakashi adds teasingly.

“Hey! It’s not my fault why those two decided to intrude without any notice.” Obito quips. “Seriously, don’t you know how to knock?”

“He’s just trying to make sure what happened last time won’t happened again.” Itachi buts it.

“What happened?”

“Again, I apologize Kakashi-san.”

“Don’t worry about it Itachi. Water under the bridge.”

“I tried to make them talk but boss just end up running away.”

Just as Shisui is going to ask more follow-up questions. Obito shouts, “OUT!” and practically slams the door in front of their faces.

Annoying their boss until he gives in and leaving Kakashi into their care plan really work. Shisui can’t believe it’s that easy. “Now that’s over, why don’t we meet the rest of the gang?” Shisui then hooks his hand over Kakashi’s neck and marches towards the living room. “Wait, this won’t work.”

“Why?” Itachi lifts a brow.

“This is a formal occasion Itachi! We need to have a party for it.”

“We don’t have any materials.”

“All we need are a few bottles of sake, beers and food and we’re all set.”

“Wait, aren’t you guys underage?”

“Well Itachi is but don’t worry about it, he can handle his drink.”

“You’re the one to ta—“ just as Itachi could finish, Shisui has shifted his attention towards his subordinate, who just so happened walking around the area.

“Hey Hidan!” Shisui shouts while waving his hand “We’re going to throw a party for anesama. Do you think you can—“

“On it!” Hidan responses with a thumbs up and leaves.

“Thanks!” Shisui brightly replies with a smile.

“What the hell’s with the ‘anesama’?” he could see the anger looming in Kakashi’s face.

“What? You’re boss’ lover right? Sooner or later you guys will tie the knot, settle down and have a family.”

“That’s never going to happen!”

“Sure it won’t” Shisui teases and sees the intent to kill in Kakashi’s eyes. Before anything serious can happen, he starts to run away before Kakashi could catch him and the two end up running around the entire compound.

* * *

The party is held in the living room considering there’s only thirteen of them. The set-up is simple, the food and drinks are placed in the middle surrounded with two huge couch along with two smaller ones and there’s also a stereo playing some light music.

Kakashi gives Shisui kudos on how brilliantly he planned the whole event. _He must have planned this from the very beginning._  Kakashi muses to himself and allows Shisui to drag him along towards the other Akatsuki members. Knowing how uptight and intimidating the rest of the group is, having a party actually can help Kakashi see them on another light.

“So boss is basically the boss. Then there’s Zetsu, he’s a member of the Akatsuki but he’s not considered in the inner circle since first and foremost he’s a butler, who vowed to serve Obito until he dies.“ Shisui explains and Kakashi nods along the way. He remembers the time where Obito would complain on how strict Zetsu was since Obito wasn’t used to have a butler to oversee everything he did.

“There are ten members in the inner circle by the way and we all live in the compound.” Itachi adds.

“Anyways, Itachi is the adviser and the overseer of the inner group. There’s nothing much you need to know about me other than overseeing some projects of the Akatsuki outside Konoha, sometimes I’m also in charge of gathering intel through espionage but that’s another whole thing I do when I’m bored. “ Kakashi gives him a weird look as if he is lying. Shisui just laugh it off and continues, “the one’s whose expert at intel gathering through interrogation is this blue haired guy named Kisame.” Then a tall muscular guy with blue hair nods at him and Shisui proceeds to shift his attention at the other two. One guy with a pale colored hair and the other black, both of their hairs reaching around shoulder level. Really, this group is the most carefree one when it comes to their self or group image. “Kakuzu and Hidan are normally the ones who beats up people and is like the accountant/treasurer of the group, well Kakuzu is.” Then he sees Konan along with an oranged hair guy, who surprisingly looks less intimidating compared to the rest and another red haired guy who looks enigmatic. “Nagato and Yahiko are the one who oversees the lower ranks of the group and often times recruitment as well. Konan is like the manager of everything, making sure our properties are untouched, to see how business is going well and of course to oversee any misruling conduct done by the lower ranks. Sasori and Deidara are more of the jack of all trades kinds of guys. Though we mostly see them as the bottom of the barrel of the inner circle.”

“Hey!” the two overhears their conversation.

“Just kidding~” Shisui teases then proceeds on drinking beer. “Actually they’re in charge with our deals and weapons. It’s more complicated than it sounds though. Now that everyone’s acquainted, why don’t we get the show on the road!” he announces loudly and everyone else cheers along.

As they continue on drinking and having fun.

“He-hey…why dn’t we play a game?” Shisui slightly slurs, his mind starts to betray him but if he’s starting to get himself embarrassed, then it’ll be better if he’ll drag the rest along with him. “Wh..what’s the best game to do?” he wonders out loud and looks around the room.

“Darts?” Nagato suggests.

“Nah, remember last time? You almost hit Shisui in the chest.” Yahiko responds.

“I _was_ aiming for his heart. It’s a good thing I was drunk.”Nagato clarifies and glares at Shisui. Shisui merely lets out a struggled laugh.

“Alright, alright. No darts. Why don’t we play cards instead?” Kakashi suggests.

“Gambling? Seriously you just got your debt paid, do you really want to have a debt again?” Obito replies.

“Hey, I’m pretty good in cards.” Kakashi retorts, his cheeks flushing from all the alcohol he consumed.

“Well you don’t have any luck in here.” Hidan smirks at the latest memory of their mahjong night. “Kakuzu is meticulous in gambling and Konan gets feral whenever she loses. “

“Oh! I have an idea, give me the card.” Then Shisui takes out the whole deck of spades. “Alright since there’s thirteen of us, why don’t we play the king’s game? I know it’s a bit unconventional but I think it’s the best time to play this.”

“Alright.” Half of the occupants in the room agreed.

“So the rules are still the same.” He announces while shuffling the deck. “The one who gets the king is the king—obviously—and the rest are the subjects. There’s no limit to the dares and the one who failed to do so are bound to have their salary deducted and will get double shifts. Okay, let’s start, the king’s orders are—“

“—always absolute!” everyone else shouts and takes one card from Shisui’s palm.

“Alright I’m the king!” Deidara bounces happily. “I want Jack and 4 to compliment my latest artwork” and then he proceeds on taking out his phone with the picture of a white sculpted bird.

Both Kisame and Itachi remains silent, looking at each other as if they’re agreeing on what to say before complimenting;

“I love the way it’s not falling apart.”

“I like the color you used.”

“Oh you guys suck!” Deidara responds before returning the card and Shisui shuffling it again.

The next king is Kakuzu, “Six, pour me sake while nine massage my back.”

Without any word, both Sasori and Shisui do what they are told to do.

Followed by, “I’m the king.” Zetsu say nonchalantly, “I’m not used to ordering people around but I want seven and Ace to pick up trashes on the ground.”

So Konan and Yahiko just did that without any complains. Shisui could already see what’s going to be the outcome of this game, “Wait! Wait! This isn’t the purpose for the game!” he interrupts.

“It isn’t? I thought this was the time to let the others do whatever you want.” Zetsu responds.

“Yeah, you said so yourself, ‘there’s no limit to the dares’.” Sasori even uses the air quote to emphasize Shisui’s words.

“Okay, okay. Let’s change the rule. From now on, the orders must be something embarrassing or at least make others fluster.”

“In short you want something sexual?” Hidan clarifies.

“What? No!” Shisui immediately denies the assumption.

“I didn’t know you’re this desperate Shisui“ Itachi says in a faux concern

“Hey you make it sound like I’m some deprived virgin!”

“Well you are aren’t you?” Almost everyone say it in unison.

“…. Sh-shut up! Let’s just continue.”

As per request, all the succeeding dares have sexual innuendos in them. Like lap dances, strip teases, awkward dirty talks and even;

“I’m the king.” Kakashi announces and thinks of a dare. He doesn’t know what else to ask of them since he basically witnessed most of what he had thought of already. “Umm… I want number four—“

Obito then suddenly approaches Kakashi, and corners him “Huh? So you’re planning to order me around?”

Everyone just remain silent and silently thought, _ah, so the king is getting dethroned._

After a few more rounds. Shisui finally gets to shine, “I’m the king!” he announces, finally he never though he would have the chance. “I want the Queen to sing a love ballad to ten while holding hands and staring directly at each other’s eyes for a minute.”

Yahiko and Konan both becomes tense. There’s even a hint of redness in their cheeks and it’s not the alcohol’s fault. Shisui’s grin widens and patiently waits for the two to move. Yahiko clears his throat, takes Konan’s hands and when opens his mouth to start singing; everyone and everything seemed to have stopped

Who knew one minute could last a life time? This might be one of Shisui’s worst ideas ever, Yahiko and singing doesn’t go well with each other. Though, the awestruck look on Konan’s face seems to be telling a different story.

Either way because of it and of time, they decided to end the party and head to sleep.

* * *

As the party is over, Obito carries Kakashi around his shoulder back into their room when he hears Kakashi sniffling.

“Hey, I know the game was distasteful but trust me no one outside the group will not even know what had transpired this night.” Obito reassures with a light pat on the head. He just had as many alcohol as Kakashi though he guesses the other has a lower tolerance than him.

“I’m not worried about that stupid!”

“Ha? I’m stupid?”

“Why do you act all cold and distant and the next you act all friendly? I don’t get you, did our friendship back then mean nothing to you.” He feels Kakashi grip on to him tighter.

“Hey, don’t be like that.” he cups Kakashi’s now crying face. “I know we’re in the weird place right now but I don’t want to hurt you. What I did to you a few days ago still scared me and trust me, there’s nothing more important to me than to protect you. “he then proceeds on brushing the loose strands of Kakashi’s fringe at the back of his ear and Obito can’t help but notice how Kakashi looks good flushed like this. “God, you’re beautiful.” He didn’t expect himself to say that outloud, he must be drunker than he anticipated.

“Says who? Have you even see yourself in the mirror? How the hell are you allowed to grow up all good looking and muscled? It’s not fair.” He pouted before holding on to Obito’s strong muscled body. “Everything about you is amazing and I’m the beautiful one? You’re kidding right?” Kakashi then proceeds to nuzzle on Obito’s neck before licking the shell of his ear and teasingly biting his earlobe.

Obito’s breathe hitches from the sudden contact. Damn, who knew Kakashi can be this sexual when drunk? It makes him wonder who else have Kakashi done this with or has he ever done it with anyone? Surely living a life of always running away makes it impossible for a relationship, right?

Trying to snap those thoughts out of his mind, “No I’m not and I can prove it to you.” Obito then tilts his chin and they share a kiss. He expects Kakashi to push him away, to his surprise it’s even him who made the simple act into something much more.

In which Obito much obliges and leans Kakashi’s body on the wall. Their mouths clashing into each other, hands raking all over their bodies and rutting against each other. They could have gotten much further if his cousins didn’t interrupt them.

There’s an obvious look of horror in Itachi’s face much like when he handcuff them together while Shisui has an obvious huge smirk on face, followed by his phone snapping pictures.

“Stop that!” Obito reprimands, his cheeks are still flushed from the make out session and looks back at Kakashi has passed out. Great, he doubts he’ll remember anything in the morning.

“Don’t worry about it boss. I won’t use this against you…” Shisui says. “...much…”

“Shisui, can we just go? Walking in on them twice in a short amount of time is pretty much enough for me to not be able to sleep for a week.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 5/11/18- I'm not happy with the ending of this chapter so i rewrote it

“Are you sure these are the only things you need?” Shisui asks in a surprised tone. His face almost buried at the cart just to make sure what he sees is real.

Kakashi rolls the cart towards the counter with a shrug, “yeah, I lived most of my life in scarcity so I’m really not the type who likes to spend much.”

Shisui hums disapprovingly, “I dunno, I think you just like wearing boss’ clothes so much that you don’t want to have your own.” This is soon followed by a teasing smirk.

“Hey!”Kakashi reprimands him. Why is it every time they’re together, it feels like he’s a parent of a hyperactive boy. “Obito’s clothes might fit me but have you seen most of his closet? If it’s not a suit, it’s either jackets, brightly colored shirts or leathered coats and honestly, it’s not my style.” Kakashi then proceeds in transferring all the contents of the cart in the register.

“Yeah ‘cuz your style is consisted of tight fitting clothes and the color black.” Shisui quips while looking at his haul of clothes before giving the cashier a black card. “But seriously, only five t-shirts, 2 sets of pants, three tank tops and a pair of rubber shoes. Don’t you like to buy anything else? The boss gave us an unlimited budget for your wardrobe and what you took are mostly in sale.”

“Not to sound ungrateful or anything but I don’t want to be in debt to him more than I already am.” Kakashi retorts while accepting the paper bags. He could feel Shisui’s calculating gaze at him, it’s disturbing how one minute, Shisui’s all jovial and fun and the next he’s quiet and calculating.

After finishing everything, they walk a few step where Shisui have parked his motorcycle.

“So you’re planning to pay the boss back in the future?” Shisui asks all of a sudden.

Kakashi, taken off guard by the question, he really hoped Shisui let that topic slide off, “That’s…” as he’s about to answer, he pauses from walking. His mind takes a few seconds to put things together as to why this place seems familiar, then a smile forms on his face as well as a sense of familiarity.

 _This is the place where everything started,_ he tells himself while looking at a dirty, enclosed alley. This was the place where he met Obito or rather, Obito found him.

“Is there something wrong?” Shisui asks, perhaps curious why Kakashi smiled all of a sudden.

“No, it’s nothing. It’s just this is the place where I first met Obito.” He answers softly, his eyes continues to stare at the area.

Shisui mimics his action and observes it a bit, “So you guys met in an alley behind a dumpster?”

Kakashi nods. The moment when they met was something that Kakashi couldn’t forget, even if Obito might have, but for Kakashi it was a memory that felt like it only happened yesterday;

_Beaten, tired and hungry, Kakashi hoped the people from ROOT won’t find him._

_He cursed after slipping off the dumpster upon attempting to reach the fire exit stairs of the building close to it. It didn’t help that it was raining, he was on the verge of crying, he didn’t want to be caught (he’d rather kill himself than go back to that **place** ). _

_He could already hear someone approaching. Kakashi braced himself for the worst, he closed his eyes hoping that at least whoever found him won’t beat him._

_“H-hey… are you alright?” he heard someone asking, his voice all too soft and kind to be from ROOT. Kakashi pried one eye open and looked up to see who it was;_

_A boy, around his age, with eyes full of worry and concern. It was something he haven’t seen in a long time._

_“What happened to you anyway?!” the boy added, now he was closer to Kakashi, warm hands touch his cold soaked body. There was something in the boy’s eyes that made Kakashi feel safe. Letting out a forced smile, Kakashi responded, “I..I’m…”_

_“Don’t move! Dammit, I should have brought my phone along.” Kakashi was too tired to even keep his eyes open, all he could hear was the boy muttering and cursing, it’s been so long since he met someone who see him as a person, it actually felt kinda nice._

_Just before his consciousness slipped away, Kakashi heard a conversation,_

_“Master Obito! You shouldn’t be running away from home like—“_

_“Yeah, yeah save the lecture later. Help me get this guy treated”._

_And the next thing he knew, he woke up in a different place and properly met Obito._

That’s right, if Obito hadn’t found him that day then he would still be _working_ on that place. “It’s a long story but I tell you one thing, if it wasn’t for Obito, I would probably be dead.” he jokes half-heartedly and Shisui has a face with more growing curiosity.

* * *

“Shisui’s operation at Amegakure have been successful. The gangs out there are willing to over throw Hanzo as their leader and plans on joining the Akatsuki.” Itachi reports while driving back to the compound though Obito’s mind is still floating somewhere else. He couldn’t fully explain it but he feels uneasy about a certain thing and Obito’s pretty sure it’s not about what Itachi had just said.

“That’s great. If the coup will be successful, place the new members under either Yahiko or Nagato’s leadership. They’re both locals from Ame and I’m sure they understood what hardship it is to live under Hanzo’s regime.” He lets out a sigh after not being able to pinpoint what exactly the reason for his uneasiness. Leaning his head near the window, Obito allows his eyes to wonder at the moving scenery as the car drives through the city.

“Got it boss. So I take it Shisui can stay in Konoha a little longer?”

“I guess.” He shrugs. “Did he tell you anything about his infiltration in the Hoka—“just as he’s about to ask his inquires, he spots both Shisui and Kakashi at a nearby alley. “Stop the car.”

Immediately Itachi stops the car. Lowering the window, he looks up and realizes which alley this is. Suddenly, he feels silly for remembering such moment.

“What are you two doing here anyway?” he asks, trying to hide his amusement.

“Ah! Anesama is just planning to tell me the story of how you two met.” Shisui jokes.

He lifts a brow and stares at Kakashi. The other man seem to be indifferent about it, clearly tired of Shisui’s antics.

“Get in here.” He says after opening the door.

Kakashi does as he’s told and as soon as Shisui is about to enter the car, Obito closes it (with much force).

“What about me boss?” Shisui asks in a mock hurt tone.

“You have your own vehicle. Drive it.” Obito quips and brings up the window, not caring what Shisui’s response will be. He’s a grown man, so Obito expects him to be fine on his own. He then signals for Itachi to leave.

When the car starts to move again, Obito could feel the deafening silence between him and Kakashi, it’s been three weeks since he ‘bought’ him and yet they still didn’t manage to go over the whole ‘I bought you so you’re mine’ thing. He’s actually having a hard time talking to Kakashi considering how busy he is at work and whenever they are alone his mind shuts off. It’s really even frustrating considering that they share the same room together. Ugh, why does this have to be so difficult? All he wanted to do is to have his friend back and yet estranged more than ever.

Maybe Itachi and Shisui were right, maybe he should just tell Kakashi the truth but then again that guy hates liars, hates being tricked. So perhaps, it’s not the brightest idea to tell him. Though truth be told, the confrontation he has with Shisui, slowly replays on his mind;

_“Boss!” Obito jolted from the sudden call out of his name. What caught him more off guard was the fact Shisui raised his voice angrily and looked serious, he knew it was something important when Shisui can’t smile it off and joke over it. “Don’t tell me what I heard from Itachi is not true.”_

_It happened a day after that stupid party and Obito not sure if he should even entertain his cousin but just staring directly at his eyes somehow made him feel squeamish. After all, an angry Shisui is very difficult to deal with. With a resigned sigh, Obito asks, “What is it?”_

_“What the hell is wrong with you? Why didn’t you tell Kakashi about the truth? Do you really want him to trust you or not?” the sudden questions made Obito roll his eyes, this again. Why can’t his cousins butt out in his affairs?_

_“What are you talking about?” his eyes narrowed while trying his best to not respond to the intensity as Shisui._

_“Itachi just told me about this grand plan of yours where you stalked Kakashi for a month or so before paying low gangs under ROOT’s alliance to ambush him just so you can ‘save’ him and oh, let’s not forget the whole, you-paid-his-debt-days-earlier tactic.” The more he listened to what his cousin was saying the more he got annoyed by it. Seriously, don’t they have anything better to do than to accuse him?_

_“Enough!” he was already sick and tired of everyone judging of what he’s doing. Why can’t they just trust him like the way they do when they’re in business? He knew Kakashi best compared to them. So why the hell are they trying to introject their intentions at him? It’s fricking frustrating. “I’m the boss here and if you don’t like what I do, I suggest you leave!”_

_Shisui remained silent for a while, his intense crimson colored eyes softened before closing them and taking a deep breathe. “Fine. You win. I know what Kakashi did to you in the past hurt you but you have no right to keep him in the dark, just so history won’t repeat itself, trust me. Just because I don’t know Kakashi as much as you do but I know him enough to know what his reaction would be if he finds out the truth, he’ll leave and never trust you again.” soon after, Shisui left without saying more._

Even now, Obito is still bothered by what Shisui had said. Looking at Kakashi, his mind is going on different scenario on how this whole situation will end up. Sure they started on a rough patch but it’ll get better soon—Obito’s sure of it.

Shifting his gaze at Kakashi, the other man seems to be hell-bent on ignoring him, Obito frowns. Shisui might be right but how should he do it? He had been waiting for too long to tell him the truth and it’s already pass the point where he and Kakashi could get comfortable at talking to each other.

“I’m sorry for lying to you.” Obito flats out confessing unexpectedly, Kakashi has this obvious look of shock in his face. “Look, I remember you Kakashi alright? It’s I don’t want you—“

Obito thought he’s going to be punched by Kakashi. He knows just how much the other man loathes people who lie to him, so expect him to be hurt or something but to his surprise, Kakashi merely brushed him off and says, “Stop the car.”

Itachi does so, in Obito’s mind, Itachi respects Kakashi’s idea to walk away and he couldn’t blame him. Obito, himself, even took a few seconds before he could stop Kakashi from fully leaving the car “Kakashi wait—“  he’s about to grab his wrist yet Obito failed. It’s his worst nightmare, it’s the very reason why he didn’t want Kakashi to know. Kakashi running away would only mean—

“Sensei! Oh god, it’s really you.” Though hearing his voice in a relieved tone is something that Obito didn’t expect. Turning his head to where Kakashi is, he sees him approaching a blond man.

“Kakashi?!” the blond man’s voice doesn’t hide his obvious shock upon being approached to.

Obito frowns, somehow seeing the other stranger feels oddly familiar. “Itachi, do a background check on him.” he whispers.

Itachi nods.

Getting out of the car, Obito scrunches his nose upon seeing how close and familiar Kakashi is with the guy he just called sensei. “Mind telling me who this is?” he questions in a ‘barely’ contained growl, his eyes staring daggers against those blue orbs staring back at him as if the other guy’s also analyzing him.

Kakashi stares at him for a moment before saying, “Obito, this is the sensei I’ve been talking to you about in the past.” He says casually as if Obito confessing to him a few seconds ago is no big deal.

Keeping silent for a moment, Obito does remember the time where Kakashi told him about his sensei but the way Kakashi describe him, Obito had always imagined it was some old dying guy who had no other family left. After all, who would openly take care of an orphan with a huge debt? It makes Obito grow more possessive over Kakashi, especially now seeing him, the guy didn’t look ten years older than them, even when the other guy’s wearing a jacket, Obito could tell he’s ripped, not that half bad looking either and what pisses him the most is the way Kakashi looks at him so adoringly is not just out of pure nostalgia alone.

“Ah, it must be rude of me to not introduce myself, the name’s Minato, by the way.” He reaches out his hand and Obito really has the urge to punch him in the face especially how there’s a smile on it.

Obito takes out his hand and holds on to it not too gently before shaking it, “Nice meeting you Minato-sensei, I’m Obito Uchiha, Kakashi’s _boyfriend._ ” Obito smiles mentally upon seeing the reaction on Minato’s face, it’s certainly not something he must have expected. Good. People like him should know Kakashi belongs to him.

“A-ah… I see, I never expected...” Minato sides an eye on Kakashi for confirmation, Obito could feel the hesitancy on Kakashi’s part but he nods in confirmation. Obito can’t describe it but somehow he doesn’t feel like he won. “It’s been so long since we last talked, why don’t we try to chat a little bit?” it’s pretty obvious that this sensei doesn’t favor well with awkwardness.

“That’s a great idea, I know a café nearby.” Obito suggests while wrapping a hand around Minato’s neck and signaling Itachi to leave them.

…

..

.

Even after ordering drinks and snacks. There’s still an awkward tension amongst them. Obito glares at Minato whenever that jerk tries to engage a conversation. _Serves him right,_ Obito scoffs upon seeing Minato stopping himself from talking every time he meets Obito’s gaze.

Though his victory is short lived. As if Kakashi could read his mind, Kakashi nudges Obito in the stomach not too gently and proceeds, “So sensei, how is your work?”

“Oh you know, same old job. Same paper works, people screaming and demanding at you.” Minato lets out a low laugh, clearly trying to make his work life not too miserable in the ears. “But at least now, I got a better pay.”

Obito could barely contain his chortle, if this is the same guy who taught Kakashi how to fight, he would have imagined him to be someone who had a backbone instead of a bowing salaryman trying to please everyone.

“Really? Did you get the promotion?”

“Yeah, Hiruzen-san finally decided to retire and now I have his position.”

“Wow, that’s amazing sensei!”

Their conversation would have reach Obito’s ears if it isn’t for his phone constantly ringing. Excusing himself, Obito walks to the outside of the café knowing it’s Itachi on the other line, “What is it?”

“It’s about Minato-san, boss.” Itachi replies.

Looking back at the two through the glass window, Obito deduces that they won’t be finishing talking soon. So with a semi-interest tone, he asks, “What did you find?”

“The man’s full name Minato Namikaze—“

“Namikaze…” that name rings a bell somehow. “You mean he’s in line with the Hokage?” no wonder he felt familiar upon seeing him earlier, perhaps they’ve already met somewhere in the past.

“Funny you mention the Hokage since Minato-san is actually…”

* * *

Kakashi already had a hunch that Obito is just pretending to not know him all this time but it’s something he wasn’t able to prove considering how everyone in the Akatsuki respects all of Obito’s actions. It’s actually surprising Obito confessed to him all of a sudden. Sure, he’s pissed off by it though seeing sensei helped suppress those ill feelings. He still wants to know the reason why Obito pretended it’s just he didn’t expect Minato-sensei to be here especially considering how this city is dangerous and more importantly, mostly owned by the Akatsuki.

“Is there something wrong, Kakashi?” Minato-sensei’s voice have gone more solemn and the way he looks at him. God, Kakashi forgets just how sharp the man is.

“What do you mean? There’s nothing wrong sensei.” He tries to shrug it off, hoping that his sensei won’t notice his growing anxiety. Obito had left them all alone, he’s not sure if he did it on purpose or out of coincidence but Kakashi can’t let it slide. He’s too afraid that sensei might say something Obito will hear.

Minato lets out a sigh and looks at him with a face full of concern, “Kakashi, I’ve known you since you were little. I can tell whether or not you’re lying.” Kakashi bites the insides of his cheeks upon hearing what his sensei had said, he can’t escape pass this man now can he? “He’s really not your lover isn’t he?”

Kakashi tenses and stares at the door. Oh god, why is Minato-sensei bringing it now? What if Obito is coming back? Kakashi’s sure that guy will be angry if sensei will continue on chattering. His heart is pounding fast, he’s sweating all over his palms and it’s somehow getting harder and harder to breathe. He needs to stop Minato from talking. He can do this, he just have to come up with something that’ll make sensei stop worrying over him.

Yet he’s speechless. He tries to open his mouth but he can’t even make a sound. Damn, why is this happening right now? As if Minato-sensei could feel his discomfort, “Please just tell me if you’re in a bad situation. I’m here to help you.”

Kakashi understands what Minato-sensei is trying to imply. It’s just… it’s so difficult to tell him anything, he didn’t want Minato to be more worried about him and at the same time he doesn’t want him to know his current situation. It’s already bad enough that Obito had told him that he was his lover and now it’s harder for him to explain it to his sensei. Kakashi’s pretty sure in whatever way he’ll explain it Minato can tell he’s lying.

“I understand it’s a delicate situation but just remember I’m always here for you.”

Kakashi is looks at him with uncertain eyes. Minato stares back at him with a face full of honesty and concern, he truly has no words how much Minato-sensei had been a blessing to him. He can’t almost stop himself from wondering. “How is he?” he asks, his voice slightly trembling.

Minato let out a soft smile, clearly understanding his discomfort, “He’s doing fine, actually. He’s currently working as a teacher in a rural area near my jurisdiction.”

Letting out a sigh of relief before smiling. Happiness fills Kakashi’s mind knowing that  _he’s_  fine. Kakashi would never forgive himself if anything would have happened to  _him_  and trusting Minato-sensei to take care of  _him_  was a great idea, “that’s a relief, thank you so much sensei.”

“You don’t need to thank me Kakashi, it’s my job after all.” Minato smiles back.

Looking back at the door again and then on the window. Kakashi wonders where Obito went, he was just there a few minutes ago and now he’s gone. Did he have to leave already? No, normally Obito won’t leave Kakashi alone. In fact, in under any circumstances, Obito would never leave Kakashi alone.

So what is going on?

There’s already a million scenarios going on to his head and the more he thinks about it, the more he’s getting worried. There’s no way a phone call would last that long, “If you would excuse me I think I should—“

“Kakashi, wait!” Minato blurts out as soon as Kakashi stands up from the booth. “Before you leave there’s something I should give you.” Minato takes out something in his pocket.

Kakashi pauses and stares at his sensei wondering what it could be.

“Here.”

It’s an envelope, he accepts it while wondering who would give it to him. Looking at the back, he could immediately recognizes the handwriting. His breathe hitches, he couldn’t believe it, “Is this from…”

He’s too shaken by the letter that he couldn’t even finish his sentence. Minato-sensei still understood what he wants to say and nods, “And the other thing, he wants me to tell is that he won’t give up on you. No matter what, he’ll find a way to come back and be with you.”

Somehow listening to what Minato-sensei have said overwhelms him. Kakashi couldn’t even begin what to feel. God, it’s been so long since they last talked and now seeing _his_ letter… it’s just brings back all those times they’ve spent together. Closing his eyes, he let out deep breathe before placing the letter in his pocket. He’ll definitely read in as soon as possible.

Looking back to Minato, Kakashi says, “Sensei, there are so many things I want to tell. I wish I could tell you all about it but I can’t, I can’t betray Obito like that and I know you’re only looking out for me but I’m an adult now and I can take care of myself.”

“You always do.” Minato let out a small chuckle.

Kakashi does the same and stares at his pocket where he had placed the envelope, “Thank you so much for everything, sensei.” He hesitates a little before trying to reach out for Minato but Mianto already know what he’s planning to do and initiates the hug first.

“Don’t worry about it Kakashi. We’ll see each other again.” he responds.

Kakashi returns the hug and adds, “If you ever get the chance to see him again please tell him I’m doing fine and that he shouldn’t get himself involved with all this mess. He deserves to live in peace and I don’t think he’ll ever find it if he’s with me.” It’s all he could come up of right now, he should have said it personally back then but he wasn’t able to. His guilt and self-loathing consumed him that even now, think about  _him_ makes it all too painful to bear. “I’m sorry but I have to go now. I need to see if Obito’s doing fine.” He removes himself from Minato and leaves the café hoping that he’ll be able to read the letter before Obito could see it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this took so long to post, hopefully you guys will enjoy this~
> 
> btw which of the sensei's do you want to be kakashi's bf?

**Author's Note:**

> your comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
